Kai's pain
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: little songfic of Kai and some of the pain he dealt with. Friendship fic.


I woke up and sat in bed staring at the ceiling of my mansion and remembered that the Blade breakers had been invited over. Well actually the charged in and I couldn't get them out after they saw the entire house. I got out of bed and headed down the stairs staring at all the pictures and paintings of the family I used to have. Voltaire had them all killed and it hurt for me to be the one to kill them all. Any way I stepped into the kitchen and suppressed a shudder as Tyson had began to devour everything in the pantries and then the fridge.

"Get out of the kitchen." I told him as he sulked for a minute and then he left the room allowing me to make my coffee and wish that I still had someone to talk to. I stared at the mess and began to clean it since I didn't want any of the maids to face such a horror.

"Kai someone's on the phone for you!" I heard Ray call and tried to hold back from yelling. I told them yesterday to never answer the phone because it might be someone I don't know. I answered the phone hesitantly and heard the arrogant voce of Tala taunting.

"So the great Kai Hiwatari is still paranoid of life even after all the pain is over? Now I know that it isn't just all the Abbey kids. Well just callin' to tell ya that we're coming." I hung up and went back to the kitchen to finish my coffee. I head to my room and begin to map out the place so I could find new places to hide from everyone since I no doubt will get no piece. I hide the map under the Mattress to my king sized bed, speaking of which looks like my peace left.

"Kai I think that there's a fire in your kitchen!" Max screamed and I walked to the kitchen I guess because of the lack of emotion that they were staring at me. Oh well. I opened the door and everything was on fire just like that time in the old Mansion in Russia. The one that grandma died in. I felt myself get dizzy so I held my head bfore grabbing the hose and putting out the fire. The memories were to overwhelming, the kitchen was burned to ashes and it reminded me of that horrible day. No I don't want to remember just block it out like always.

"Yo Kai! We're here!" I heard Tala shout and realized that I was safe so I let go of the door way and hit the floor. I woke up in my room and saw that digital clock read 5:35 and just decided that I should stay in bed. There was no point in anything anymore, not after all the pain that I went through. The alarm went off and heard the song I'm just a kid, by simple plan. I began to sing it.

"I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight."

And then I felt water run down my cheeks. I wiped at it but they kept falling and I finally stopped. I felt someone hug me and let loose.

"Why did this all have to happen?! I can't take it anymore." I cried and felt the grip on me tighten and knew that it was Tala.

"been a while since you last had a break down." I sighed and let myself sleep in my angel's arms.


End file.
